This invention relates to an oil baffle arrangement for use in an epicyclic gear train employed to drive a turbo fan.
Gas turbine engines typically employ an epicyclic gear train connected to a turbine section of the engine, which is used to drive the turbo fan. In a typical epicyclic gear train, a sun gear receives rotational input from a turbine shaft through a compressor shaft. A carrier supports intermediate gears that surround and mesh with the sun gear. A ring gear surrounds and meshes with the intermediate gears. In arrangements in which the carrier is fixed against rotation, the intermediate gears are referred to as “star” gears and the ring gear is coupled to an output shaft that supports the turbo fan. In arrangements in which the ring gear is fixed against rotation, the intermediate gears are referred to as “planetary” gears and the carrier is coupled to the output shaft that supports the turbo fan.
The epicyclic gear train gears must receive adequate lubrication during operation of the turbine engine. To this end, the carrier includes oil spray bars arranged between the intermediate gears and the sun gear to spray oil directly on those gears. Separate oil baffles, which may be integral with or separate from the carrier, are arranged between the intermediate gears to collect the sprayed oil and retain it in the area of the intermediate gears for prolonged lubrication before the oil is collected in a lubricant gutter associated with the ring gear.
Prior art carrier arrangements have required multiple components and complicated assembly in order to accommodate the oil baffles. For example, one or both of the side walls of the carrier must be assembled around the intermediate gears resulting in a multi-piece carrier. Furthermore, separate oil spray bars and oil baffles complicate assembly and increase cost. What is needed is a simplified oil baffle and spray bar arrangement that enables a simpler and less expensive carrier design.